


Blood, Silk, and Honey

by Ashes_And_Roses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_And_Roses/pseuds/Ashes_And_Roses
Summary: Those of you who've seen my Tumblr already know this as "The furry porn I blame Zenny for."Edward Elric and Ling Yao are both chimeras; Ed was fused with a lion, and Ling with an impala. After a thunder storm triggers an anxiety attack for Ed, Ling tries to help, using methods that may or may not work.





	Blood, Silk, and Honey

Edward rocked himself back and forth, gently, swaying as thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the dark sky. All the windows in his room had been covered with blankets, and he balled himself up in the farthest corner. He brought his hand up to his mouth and gnawed at it. His entire body tensed with a shiver as another roar from outside echoed throughout the room, and huge bolts of light could faintly be seen, even through the blanket buffers.

Ed hadn’t noticed the creak of the door opening over the loud cracks of thunder, but before he knew it, a comforting hand had been placed on his shoulder. A second hand had wrapped itself around his hip. Even in the pitch black darkness, the Lion knew who his new mystery companion was; he’d recognize that smell anywhere.

“L… Ling?” The young male loathed how weak his voice sounded. Compared to his usual proud roar, he now sounded like a timid child. Perhaps that was all he was- a small, anxious cub who couldn’t survive without the presence of those close to him. Edward hated himself even more for even daring to think that he would ever need to rely on anyone for anything.

“Is the storm bothering you?” His lover asked, his voice reminiscent of silk and honey.

“No,” Edward answered, you know, like a liar.

“Oh, Edward,” Ling sighed, and rested his head on the Lion’s shoulder, being careful not to accidentally jab him with his horns. 

Ling had been fused with an Impala at a very young age; a desperate attempt by his clan to give him an advantage over the other youths trying to become Xing’s next Emperor. Edward had always thought that it was a cruel thing, to damn Ling to the life of a chimera for such a naive reason.

“You know, Edward,” his love continued, “sometimes… sometimes it’s okay to admit that something’s wrong.”

An unintentional soft growl escaped from Edward. Ling adjusted himself to look the young lion in the eyes. The hand which had been placed on Ed’s hip moved its way up to his cheek, dragging gingerly up his side, across his collarbone, up his neck, and across his strong jawline before finding its current resting place.

It seemed like Ling always knew exactly what to do to be such a boundless tease. The small smirk that spread its way across his mate’s perfect face practically made Edward shiver.

“I think I know something that might help you calm down.” Something changed in Ling’s voice, but he hadn’t been able to pinpoint what it was.

“A-And what would that be?” Edward mentally punched himself for sounding so pathetic.

There was a smile on Ling’s face as he reassured Edward, “You’ll see in a moment.”

Ling put one arm underneath Edward’s knees, and the other under his arms. He was lifted him off the floor with little effort, which definitely surprised Edward. He was carried across the room to his bed, and Ling laid him down gently on the mattress as if Edward was made of the most fragile glass to ever exist.

Ling leaned down to kiss Edward’s forehead before crawling onto his lover’s lap. He took the young Lion’s hands, which were now blooded and bruised from hours of self-inflicted torture, into his own, and intertwined their fingers. 

“Why do you do this to yourself, Ed?” Ling mumbled, laying gentle kisses on his love’s hands. 

There was no response, but Ling could have probably guessed what he was thinking- he’d heard it so many times now, whether spoken or not.

This is not your burden to carry.

Thinking about it made Ling want to cry and to beg for Edward to let him inside of his head. That’s all Ling really wanted; to know what was bothering him so he could provide some sort of support and bring comfort to the one he cherished so dearly.

“Ling? Are you—“ he was cut off abruptly when Ling’s lips crashed into his. For just a moment, all Ling’s gentleness had faded away. The kiss was rough at first; Ling had forced his tongue into his lover’s mouth before returning to his usual softness.

He took his time, exploring Edward’s mouth thoroughly, memorizing every little detail of it and the reactions that came with it. Ling ran his tongue across his lover’s slowly, and relished in the gratification that came with the beautiful sound the lion let out.

The blonde tried to take his hands away from Ling’s, but the other chimera just tightened his grip.

“Just let me be in control tonight, Edward.” Ling pulled away to mutter in his ear, before nipping at it.

“F-Fine.” 

Ling smiled. His head moved down his lover’s body slowly, planting kisses on his cheek and neck, before sinking his teeth into Edward’s collarbone. The Lion let out the same beautiful moan, in which Ling absolutely adored. Encouraged by Edward’s tantalizing moans, the young Impala decided to get a bit more bold. 

He grinded his hips into Edward’s.

“O-Oh my god, Ling!” The lion gasped. 

“You like that?” The Xingese male whispered into his ear, nipping at it once again. Confidence oozed from his voice, which, to Edward’s instant embarrassment, brought a familiar hardness to his crotch. “Guess that answers my question.” He continued. 

Ling grinded his hips down once more, harder, but slower, obviously trying to tease the poor lion. His lover just whined, desperate for more, but Ling kept his pace. Slow, hard grinds; until Ed bucked his hips, trying to obtain more of what he hopelessly needed. 

Suddenly, Ling’s warmth was gone, and the young Lion felt waves of panic hit him like a tsunami. He knew he was being too impatient, he knew he’d mess something up, but god damn it, he needed Ling. He hated that he had to admit that to himself. To him, it was nothing more than a sign of weakness.

He let out an audible gasp as Ling’s fingers slipped into the waistband of his baggy sweatpants.

“Are you okay with me taking them off, sweetheart?” His love asked.

The only reply Ed could muster was a nod and a meek “Yeah,” which was interrupted by a voice crack. 

Ling worked slowly and gently, hoping that would ensure Edward’s comfort with the situation. He couldn’t help but frown at the scratch marks on his lover’s legs; his automail was so damaged that Ling was surprised he could walk at all, and his flesh leg, oh, his flesh leg. It seemed like Ed’s goal had been to get that one replaced by automail as well.

At this point, the Xingese chimera couldn’t repress it in anymore. He let the tears stream down his cheeks as the choked sobs left him.

“Why, Edward?” He mumbled quietly. “Why would you… I-I love you, I… I hate seeing you like this.”

His love’s continued silence just about drove him over the edge, but he knew snapping at Edward would only make the situation worse. After a few moments, he wiped away his tears, then slowly removed his own pants. 

Ling sat back down on the bed, but did not return to Edward’s lap. He ran two fingers gently over the lion’s clothed erection, absorbing the pleasing sounds of his lover’s whimpers and moans, which were bleeding with desperation and want. He wanted, no, needed, Ling. And Ling was happy to deliver. 

Within the blink of an eye, Ed’s boxer’s were gone, leaving him completely exposed and, for what was probably the first time while Ling was around, vulnerable. The Impala crawled in between Edward’s wounded thighs and placed delicate hands on his hips. 

“If at any point you want me to stop, just pull on my hair.” Ling stated calmly. “ Alright?”

“A-Alright.”

Without any other warning, Ling dragged his tongue from the tip of Ed’s cock down to the base, then back up again. Ed let out the sweetest moan as Ling’s lips wrapped around his tip. The Xingese’s talented tongue flicked his most sensitive parts before engulfing the blond’s entire length in his warm mouth.

The way Ling’s tongue moved, the way his head bobbed up and down, every little touch Edward received caused his thoughts to cloud even more. All he could think was, ‘Ling, Ling, Ling,’ and it didn’t take long for his mental chant to become a verbal one. 

Ling licked Ed’s tip just right and his cock twitched. He was so close, just another moment and he’d get his relief-

Edward felt cool air hit his sensitive member. His head rolled back and whimpered pathetically at the sudden loose of Ling’s mouth, but more importantly, Ling’s comforting heat. Though it was soon replaced by light pressure on his lower abdomen. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” 

Silk and honey. That was all the young Lion heard. 

Heat slowly encased Ed’s member again, but it felt different that his lover’s mouth. Perhaps it was his hand? 

His eyes opened to take a peek, and his golden irises widened at the sight that beheld in front of him. 

Ling Yao, Prince and future Emperor of Xing, was riding him.

Ling looked absolutely gorgeous; his long, raven hair falling in his face, his toned chest and legs on display for Edward’s hungry gaze to devour. And, God, was he devouring it. 

The Prince leaned back, placing an arm on the bed behind him, and using that to support most of his weight. 

“Are you ready for me to move?” Ling asked, and Edward nodded eagerly.

The raven haired male lifted his hips half off the blonde’s length, then slid back down slowly. He continued the pattern, slowly, making sure Edward got as much pleasure out of the experience as possible.

After just a few thrusts, the young Lion was unraveling into a moaning mess. Edward gripped his lover’s hips, and began to help him move, and forcing him to be rougher. Although Ling had wanted complete control, he gave into Ed’s whims when Edward hit a certain spot that made him go crazy.

Ling moaned and threw his head back as Edward repeatedly hit that spot again, and again, and again, each time with increasing force.

“L-Ling,” Edward panted, “I’m… I’m so close.”

“Me… Me too…” Ling replied.

Their moans echoed off of the walls. Edward let out one final whimper as he released himself inside of his lover. The feeling of his one and only love filling him up set the Prince over the edge, and he came onto Ed’s stomach.

The two sat still, panting heavily for a few moments, before Ling slowly lifted himself off of Edward. 

The blonde had closed his eyes, and expected Ling to come up to lie with him, let him rest his head on his love’s chest and cuddle with him, but no. Instead, Edward listened to the padding noises made by Ling’s feet against the carpet as he had left the room.

Of course. Of course, right after Edward finally let himself be vulnerable around Ling, he fucking ups and leaves without a single word.

Rage boiled within the young Lion. The one time, the one fucking time, and the only fucking time. He felt betrayed. Ling had gone and spewed all of this bullshit about loving him, and being there for him, then took advantage of him like that.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks, and he bit into his flesh arm hard to muffle the sounds of his own crying. The taste of iron seeped into Edward’s mouth as he dug his sharp canines into the broken skin. Flashes of pain and repressed distress went through his mind with each agonising second that passed. Why was he so surprised that he was manipulated and taken advantage of?

Ling had walked back in, carrying a cloth, a bowl of warm water, disinfectant, a towel, and bandages, and froze in place when he seen his love. Blood poured from the lion’s arm, sharp teeth buried in the flesh, and tear tracks stained on his face. He walked over as fast as he could, put his supplies on the floor, and grabbed Ed’s flesh hand.

“Stop this, please,” Ling pleaded as he gripped tighter on the blonde’s hand. Edward paused for a few moments, then gradually did as he was told. 

Ling reached down and grabbed the cloth, dipping it in the bowl of water before proceeding to clean his lover’s blood soaked body. 

Guilt hit Edward like a truck. He had jumped to conclusions and hurt himself so quickly, and now here his lover was, cleaning his self inflicted wounds and bandaging them for him. Of course Ling actually loved; Of course he wasn’t taking advantage of him. 

The mattress creaked as Ling laid down beside him. Edward wasted no time in claiming Ling’s strong chest as his new pillow. Warm and comforting arms wrapped around him. As the last lightning bolt struck, the young Lion drifted away from our world, and fell asleep with the Impala beside him.


End file.
